


"Boo"

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars)



Series: Sentence Starter Fics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Boo.”</p><p>It’s so sudden, so softly spoken, so unexpected that Gavin instantly leaps out of his desk chair and ungracefully whips around to face the voice’s owner. He almost fell flat on his face in the process, but it would have been worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Boo"

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some short drabbles I wrote for a sentence starter meme but the other two ended up a lot longer than this one. They were fun to write nonetheless, I really enjoy writing from prompts and sentence starters ^.^  
> This one was sent in by [agiantsackofpotatoes](http://agiantsackofpotatoes.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> [[here's the list of sentence starters if anyone's curious or wants to send me more]](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/post/114513088021/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)

“Boo.”

It’s so sudden, so softly spoken, so unexpected that Gavin instantly leaps out of his desk chair and ungracefully whips around to face the voice’s owner. He almost fell flat on his face in the process, but it would have been worth it.

As Gavin stands with a look of complete shock and euphoria on his face, gaping at the man in front of him, Ryan simply wears a smug grin.

“You… you came back.” Is all Gavin can splutter out. Ryan had been gone for about three weeks – a family crisis had popped up – and claimed he wouldn’t be back for at least another two, yet here he is.

“Gavin, you act as if I’d left with the intent to never return.” Ryan replies with a smirk, although the fond smile on his face betrays his true feelings. “But yep, I’m back.”

A million things are currently dancing on the tip of Gavin’s tongue; he has so many questions, so many things he wants to say, and so many things he wants to tell Ryan. Like how was the family crisis? How was he doing? What had he been up to in Georgia? But he can only seem to muster one short sentence.

“I’m glad you’re back,” he declares with a wide grin before all but jumping onto Ryan, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and holding him close in a way he’d dearly missed. The embrace is warm and comforting in all the ways Gavin had craved in Ryan’s absence. Next time - if there is a next time - Gavin’s going with him if it’s the last thing he does.

“I’m glad I’m back too,” Ryan answers and his voice sounds oddly emotional as he clings tightly to Gavin’s slender body. He’s soaking in his boyfriend’s presence too, Gavin can tell.

By the time Geoff snaps at them to stop being so disgustingly romantic before he vomits, the two part ways with a tender kiss before returning to their respective work stations. The rest of the day is spent recording various Let’s Plays and the like, nothing too strenuous but it doesn’t stop Gavin from dragging Ryan to their bedroom the instant they walk through the front door. It’s only to cuddle and relish in the infinite bliss of being wrapped up in each other’s arms, but to them it’s totally worth it, especially after being apart for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
